Skyworld
by AconiteWarrior
Summary: Soragakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in The Sky. Legend it was, and Legend it will become. The Will of the Heavens flows through its Shinobi. The Sun and the Moon are Soragakure's symbol. Follow Sora Netsubou and his sister Naomi as they bring Soragakure out of the clouds and into the open. The legend of the Sky Shinobi begins.
1. Leaf-Sky Shinobi

Sora Netsubou, cousin of the Sorakage of the legendary Soragakure no Sato, is given the chance to join the ninja of the elemental nations. The opportunity presents itself in the Chunin Exams held in Konoha (around the time of Team 7's first chunin exams). With his introduction to the shinobi world, he will bring fame and fortune to the financially poor Soragakure. the legend of the Sky Shinobi begins.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my version of Soragakure and any oc you find in this fic.**_

* * *

_**(A/N: This will be an AU and some character's may be OOC)**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk glaring at all the paperwork that seemed to triple the moment he took his eyes off the pile.

_'Thrice damn this Kami forsaken paperwork!', _Sarutobi thought maliciously, trying to burn a hole through the papers with just his glare.

_*Knock*_ *Knock*

"Come in!", Sarutobi answered, not taking his eyes off the pile of paper just so it wouldn't get any larger. The chunin secretary stepped into the office and bowed.

"Hokage-sama, there are some Anbu and two unknowns awaiting outside your office", the chunin announced after straightening himself.

Sarutobi thought for a couple minutes, making the chunin sweatdrop as he gave his paperwork a final glare that seemed to singe the edges of it.

"Well!? What are you waiting for, bring them in!"

The chunin almost ran into the door in his haste to admit the the Anbu into the Third's office. The door, which had closed behind the secretary, swung open again and four Anbu walked in with two black cloaked individuals. The taller individual had mid length spiky hair that was slicked back, the color of blood. The shorter individual also had blood red hair, but theirs looked wild. The strangest thing however, was the symbol on the shorter individual's headband that was tied loosely around their neck. It was an open circle with four short lines on the outside of the circle in the four cardinal directions. Inside the circle was a smaller halved version of the open circle, but without the straight line.

Sarutobi wracked his brain to remember where he had seen that symbol before. It was vaguely familiar. The taller individual broke Sarutobi's train of thought.

"Permission to speak Hokage-sama?", the individual asked while bowing, his voice deeper than what his height suggested. Sarutobi almost dropped his pipe in surprise but managed to hide it skillfully.

"Permission granted", the Hokage answered back in his gravelly tone with a nod towards the individual, the four Anbu having somehow disappeared into the shadows of the office.

"I am Sora Netsubou, son of the Sandaime Sorakage, Genin of Soragakure no Sato. And this is my sister Naomi Netsubou", the now named taller individual said, motioning towards the shorter individual, Naomi, with his head. The aged Hokage's pipe almost dropped in shock at the revelation. The legendary hidden village _Soragakure_, with shinobi standing in his office!

"Soragakure?", the Hokage repeated disbelievingly.

Sora nodded, his cloak shifting to reveal a fishnet and black crisscrossing strap covered arm, which held a scroll with the Soragakure symbol. He placed it onto the Hokage's desk gently and took a step back.

Sarutobi looked at the scroll on his desk before giving the shinobi in front of him a suspicious glance. Naomi, the kunoichi, grabbed the scroll and opened it, showing that there were no traps. She set it back on the desk and impatiently gestured for the Hokage to read it.

Sarutobi checked the scroll himself and satisfied that no traps began to read it.

_Hokage-dono,_

_If you are reading this then that means my children have reached you. I regretfully inform you that I am too ill to make an arduous journey to your great village. Instead my children shall make the journey in my stead. They are Soragakure's only hope. My village is dying, and has become too involved in legend. It is my dream to make Soragakure recognized once again, so that the village may prosper like it should. As it stands, I have only a few months till my illness takes my life. In the event that I die prematurely, (my enemies inside Soragakure do not wish for Soragakure to be recognized, they wish to remain hidden, so that Soragakure stays in legend.) I hereby name Sora Netsubou, my firstborn, my successor. The title of Yondaime Sorakage is his should he make Jounin. (Soragakure has been an hierarchal village since its founding by the Netsubou clan. And it shall remain so, for the Netsubou clan IS the spirit and backbone of Soragakure.) They may become Leaf citizens, and become Leaf shinobi, but their first priority should be to Soragakure first, and Konohagakure second. Protecting Konoha is tantamount to protecting Sorakagure. May the Will of the Heavens flow within their veins._

_Haidesuke Netsubou,_

_Sandaime Sorakage._

Sarutobi looked at the shinobi in front of him with sympathy as he rolled the scroll back up and placed it back on his desk.

"Do you wish to become citizens of Konoha, to live among her branches, and to protect the leaves that sway within them?"

Sora glanced at his sister for a second before answering the Hokage.

"If Soragakure is to be protected and brought out of the clouds of legend, then yes, we will become leaf citizens."

The Hokage smiled, pulling out the required paperwork and two headbands. He handed the headbands over after the two Sky shinobi completed the paperwork.

"Welcome to Konoha", he congratulated them before giving them apartment keys and dismissing them.

As the two Leaf-Sky shinobi left his office he turned to look out of the window that gave a view of the entire village.

_'Soragakure, the village of legend. A village far older than Konoha, a village that has transcended legend into reality. The Will of the Heavens is their call, and The Will of Fire is our answer.'_

Sarutobi smiled before he turned back to the paperwork that was towering over his desk. He sweatdropped before telling the secretary to send out a message to all shinobi in the village and to the Shinobi council.

If Sarutobi would have looked back out the window he would have saw the clouds form a smile. The two shinobi from Sky walked to their new apartments unknowing of the fate that would befall them. The legend of the Sky Shinobi begins.


	2. Meeting with the Council

**(A/N: The story of Soragakure will eventually be told, but it will take time. Pairings have been decided but will not be introduced for a while. Please note that my OCs may seem overpowered, but are in reality as talented as Sasuke but with high chunin chakra reserves.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my version of Soragakure and my OCs.**_

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, taking a couple seconds to wolf down several cups of instant ramen for breakfast. Glancing at the clock Naruto almost fell out of his chair. He had five minutes to get to his team's meeting spot!

"Gah! I'm gonna be late!", Naruto quickly finished his tenth cup of ramen and strapped on his kunai holster before flinging the door open and almost running into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going Blondie!", a female voice yelled at him before he turned the corner and vanished.

Naruto didn't apologize as he was in too much of a hurry. He dashed along the rooftops wondering who would be walking through his apartment complex. He was the only one who lived there!

*Smack*

Naruto was suddenly looking at the bright blue sky.

_'How did I end up on the ground?', _Naruto looked around him, noticing a sign that had the words _Higarashi Weapon__ Shop_ written in bold letters.

_'A weapon shop!? On the rooftops!?', _Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he wondered who was stupid enough to put a shop where no one could even see it.

'_Oh, right, shinobi village duh!', _Naruto mentally facepalmed at his forgetfulness. Marking the spot on his mental map of Konoha he dashed of to Training Ground Seven. When he got there Sasuke was leaning up against a tree with his trademark scowl etched on to his face. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes before she turned around and screamed at Naruto.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA, YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto cringed at the volume of her voice before replying, "Gomen Sakura-chan, I ran into a weapon shop on my way here."

Naruto's teammates just hmphed at his ridiculous excuse. Naruto himself just sighed before jumping onto a tree branch to sleep till his sensei showed up.

* * *

Kakashi waltzed lazily into the meeting room where all the other sensei and ninja stood impatiently waiting for him so the meeting could start. Sighing mentally he pulled out his Icha Icha book and seemingly ignored everyone.

Sarutobi, who watched Kakashi noticed he was listening passively to anyone who spoke. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"Earlier this morning, I received very surprising news. I can still hardly believe what I witnessed. Does anyone here know, or heard of Soragakure no Sato?"

Sarutobi watched interestedly at the differing faces each Shinobi made as he asked that question. Kakashi had let his book lower half an inch to show interest. Kurenai had her delicate eyebrows furrowed in thought. Asuma simply had an eyebrow raised. Gai looked like his head would explode if he thought any harder. Shikaku Nara, who had been sleeping at his seat, jerked and asked the Hokage a question.

"I would assume you are referring to the legendary village which no one could find? The village that's older than all the great hidden villages?"

Sarutobi blinked at the speed of which Shikaku's thoughts connected the dots.

"Yes, that village. Two shinobi, Genin, arrived at my office claiming to be of Soragakure. At first I didn't believe them. But then one of them handed me a scroll. Instead of showing you a scroll, I shall have them show it to you. Anbu!", Sarutobi answered, barking for the Anbu. Two Anbu, Sparrow and Rabbit, appeared bowing before the Hokage.

"Bring me the two shinobi who arrived here this morning.", Sarutobi ordered. The two Anbu vanished in a flurry of leaves. They reappeared a couple minutes later with two cloaked individuals. The taller one raised an eyebrow at the collective shinobi before turning to the Hokage and bowing.

"Hokage-sama", his deep voice sounded through the silent room. The shorter individual beside him also bowed, but remained silent.

Sarutobi nodded at the one who spoke.

"Please, tell the council from where you came from, and show them your village symbol."

The taller individual turned to the rest of the room and spoke, while the shorter individual's cloak shifted to reveal a slim hand holding a black headband with the Soragakure symbol etched on the metal plate.

"My name is Sora Netsubou, Genin of Soragakure and Konohagakure no Sato, son of the Sandaime Sorakage, Haidesuke Netsubou. This is my sister Naomi Nestubou.", the taller one said, motioning towards the shorter one.

The shinobi in the room blinked in shock. So the village is real! They never would have guessed.

"How can you be shinobi of two villages?", some random chunin threw out.

Naomi chose to speak this time, her soft, angelic voice making Kurenai smile.

"Our village is dying. Being hidden from the world has lowered the village's self-sufficiency to the point that if it does not get help, all that would be left is a ghost town. Our village was once as big as Konoha is now, perhaps even bigger. We ran covert operations, dealing in black markets to get what the village needed. Because of our self imposed isolation we were unable to keep up with the increased demands. Our village is now a shadow of its former self, the population dwindled to just the royal family and the extreme loyalists. Before we left our father fell ill, and he sent us here to Konoha in the hopes that we will be the ones to bring Soragakure back to its legendary status, and be like the other great hidden villages."

All the shinobi looked somber at hearing her tell of her villages plight. Danzo held a greedy gleam in his eye that Sora noticed, but he refrained from acting.

"And so we became leaf shinobi, but with the mask of Sky so that our village will get the recognition it needs to get it back on its feet. We hope that through our actions the Leaf will be the support that holds up our village until it can hold its own again.", Sora spoke next. The Hokage gave a burning glare at Danzo who was about to speak. Danzo wisely kept his lips sealed. The Hokage then made a decision.

"The chunin exams are being held in a week. I will be able to get a third individual and sensei for the temporary team, Cell Thirteen. These exams are exactly what you need to kickstart your campaign. If no one objects..", here Sarutobi glared again at Danzo who again was about to speak, "then this meeting is adjourned. Dismissed."

All the shinobi slowly dispersed, choosing to walk and ponder over the day's news. Today was a surprising day.

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!", a screech suddenly pierced the calm, startling Naruto who fell off his branch and landed on his head with a thump.

"Itai!", Naruto hissed as he stood up, caressing the bump on his head. He noticed Kakashi standing in the clearing with his damning eye smile.

"Good news team!", Kakashi announced cheerfully. He watched Naruto brighten visibly, Sakura look at him questioningly, and Sasuke frowned even more, as if Sasuke hated good news.

_'He probably does', _Kakashi mused. He clapped his hands, before handing out three slips of paper to his cute genin students.

"I have nominated you for the Chunin Exams!", his eye crinkled into an eye smile again, "And you only have to sign it if you are ready. If you do, turn them into the Academy and go to room 301. You have a week to decide, so take your time."

Naruto about ripped himself into a thousand pieces in excitement. He shifted through all his stuff looking for a pen, not noticing that Sasuke had already signed his and was holding a pen out for someone to take it. It took a couple minutes but Naruto eventually signed his paper.

"You are all dismissed for today!", Kakashi announced cheerfully again, happy that he gets time to read his precious Icha Icha. He vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving his students alone in the clearing.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you wanna go gra-", Naruto never got to finish as Sakura slammed her fist into his head proclaiming loudly that no, she did not, and that he is wasting her time with her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto lay in a twitching heap on the ground. Sasuke hnned and stalked off with his perpetual scowl still etched on his face. He had no time for these losers.

Naruto got up and pouted at Sakura's retreating figure before dashing back to his apartment. When he arrived he noticed two strangers at the apartment next to his.

"Hey, who are you guys? You don't look familiar!", Naruto questioned.

The male turned around and raised an eyebrow at the garishly bright orange colored thing in front of him.

"We are your neighbors. We just moved here. Oh, by the way my name is Sora Netsubou, and this is my sister Naomi", Sora introduced himself. Naruto stood there in shock. He had new neighbors! Finally, he won't be alone in the apartment complex anymore. Naruto introduced himself back.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!", he exclaimed, his bright smile nearly blinding the two in front of him. Their eyebrows threatened to disappear into their hair at the sudden aura of happiness that threatened to overwhelm Naruto's being.

Sora nodded and stepped into his apartment, wanting to get away from all the cheerily bright orange happiness that stood outside. Hopefully tomorrow would full of less excitement. He dislike very bright shiny things, they attracted too much attention, attention he did not want at all.

Little did Sora know that his troubles were only starting. And that his life would be forever changed.


	3. What a team!

**(A/N: At some point Team 7 will get a drastic personality change, as well as different fighting styles and may have weapons not a part of regular ninja décor aka kenjutsu. I'm adding several ideas of mine from different fanfics I've yet to write.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my own version of Soragakure, and my OCs.**_

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment Complex, Early morning._

Sora cursed the light that filtered through the window and into his eyes. Its been five days since he arrived in Konoha, and three since he got put into Cell Thirteen. While the third member could use some serious social behavior changes, his temporary sensei, Yugao Uzuki, was the perfect match for the team. All three members practiced kenjutsu to some degree. Their teamwork was decent though.

_'Which is necessary for the Chunin Exams. Good thinking on Hokage-sama's part.',_ Sora mused as he got out of bed and headed for the shower. On his way there he noticed a peculiar scent, and the sound of sizzling. He smiled, his emerald-jade green eyes bright with happiness.

_'Naomi-imouto sure knows how to make a man happy in the morning haha", he absently thought, "breakfast is the greatest! If I could I would eat breakfast for every meal. With a lot of jalapenos and spices, of course.', _he added. He jumped into the shower and hopped out five minutes later, his blood red hair back into its spiky slicked back state after he dried it. _**(A/N: like Axel from KH2 but a bit shorter and tamer.)**_

He went back to his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist, greeting Naomi who was just turning around after she noticed he wasn't in his room.

"Ne, imouto-chan, I just got out of the shower, is breakfast ready?", he asked. Naomi just nodded her head and went back to the kitchen, but turned around for a second.

"There's bacon", she told him, turning back around and smiling at his whoop of joy. He was such a child sometimes, especially with food.

Sora, still smiling went into his room and changed into his shinobi attire. He put on his long sleeve mesh shirt on, followed by his black shinobi pants, which he wrapped the leg ends with white ninja bandages. He then wrapped his arms with black crisscrossing belt straps which, if he channeled chakra through them, lit his arms on fire, but didn't burn him when he did. He then pulled on his black, sleeveless, high-collared coat over his mesh shirt. He tied his leaf forehead protector onto his right bicep with his Sky version below it, and his kunai holster onto his right leg. He strapped his ninjato onto his hip and turned it so it lay diagonally across the small of his back.

Sora walked into the kitchen, sat down and tucked into his breakfast, grabbing all the bacon before pouring hot sauce over all the food on his plate. Naomi rolled her eyes when he did that, amusement hidden behind her jade green eyes. Her angelic, elfish face held a soft smile at the contentment rolling off of Sora, her wild, blood red hair brushing against her cheeks as she shook her head. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was related to him, let alone his twin sister. The things he did never ceased to amuse her.

Naomi finished her meal and put her dish into the sink, mentally reminding herself that they will be washed after her team was dismissed for the day. She walked to the door, put on her black ninja sandals and her ninjato which was positioned with the handle over her right shoulder. **(A/N: Her oufit is just like Sora's except her coat is not high-collared.)**

"Hurry up Sora-nii, we don't want to be late, you know what happened last time we were late don't you?", Naomi said impatiently, wishing she could get the missions done and over with, they were such a chore. Sora hurriedly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast before putting on his ninja sandals and walking out the door and locking it after Naomi walked past him.

"I hope we get to work on our ninjutsu today, all we've worked on so far is kenjutsu and taijutsu.", Sora spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence, mainly to make small talk so traveling wouldn't be so boring. Naomi hummed in agreement, her kenjutsu was above par for genin. They arrived at their training ground a couple minutes later where Yugao-sensei was standing patiently atop the small lake in the middle of the training ground.

"Ohaiyo Yugao-sensei!", Naomi greeted their sensei. Sora waved at her before noticing that their other teammate wasn't their yet.

_'Wonder when he is gonna show up?', _Sora wondered.

"Dickless", an emotionless spoke up behind them. Sora jumped, whirled around and almost stabbed their raven haired teammate in the eye.

"Damnit Sai, don't freakin' sneak up on me like that", Sora warned Sai as he put his kunai away. Sai said nothing, instead ignoring them and bowing before their sensei. **(A/N: I'm not gonna bother detailing Sai's outfit, look him up if you don't know.)**

Yugao laughed lightly at Sora as he jumped, before smacking him upside the head, "No cursing! What have I told you before?"

"Gomen sensei, forgive my rebellious tongue. It knows not what it says.", Sora rubbed the spot his sensei smacked. He forgot to not curse in front of sensei. Yugao just shook her head, her long purple hair brushing against her back. Her hazel-brown eyes looked at her genin students, noticing Sai's usually blank face. She would have to work on that.

"Ne, sensei, are we going to work on our ninjutsu today? We got our kenjutsu and taijutsu down pat. We know only a couple ninjutsu.", Sora asked their sensei. He really wanted to learn some fire jutsu, the thought of giant fireballs raining down on his enemy made him smirk. That would be an awesome sight.

"Actually, yes we are. It's recommended that you learn elemental manipulation when you become a Jounin, but since you are avid kenjutsu users I think we can ignore that recommendation. Here take these.", Yugao answered Sora as she gave each student a small square of paper.

"That is chakra paper, it's used to show what affinity we may have in regards to the elements. It lights up for fire, crumbles for earth, splits in half for wind, crinkles for lightning, and becomes wet for water.", She told them holding up her own paper square which turned wet.

Sora went first, his paper practically becoming a fireball. Yugao blinked at the powerful affinity he had. That had to be as powerful an affinity as the Nidaime Hokage's was for water. Naomi went second, hers crinkled.

_'A lightning user? Damn, hopefully Kakashi can teach her a couple things.',_Yugao cursed silently, she didn't know any lightning jutsu. She noticed Sai's paper crumble into dust.

'_And an earth user. Why do I have to have genin I can't teach elemental manipulation to?'_, She sighed, she was gonna have to owe some favors after this.

"Unfortunately, with the Chunin Exams only a couple of days away, I won't be able to teach you guys any ninjutsu. I will, however, be able to help you after the exams.", Yugao said apologetically.

"Anyway, you guys have the next two days off to prepare for the exams. Remember if even one of you don't show up, you won't be able to participate.", Yugao dismissed them before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"So, anyone up for a game of ninja tag, or some sparing?", Sora asked now that they had nothing to do.

"I didn't think you had the testicular fortitude to ask such a question. Are you sure you aren't dickless, Dickless?", Said replied emotionlessly, looking at Sora.

"TEME!", Sora looked outraged, shaking his fist at Sai and threatening to cut his legs off as Naomi rolled on the ground laughing, her bell like laugh ringing through the clearing. That was the funniest thing she has heard this morning!

* * *

**A/N: This fic mainly focuses on my characters. Also please be warned that there will be a character death in the exams. It will pain me greatly. There will also be obscene amounts of rage and hatred within the next few chapters, so if that disturbs you, especially violence, deal with it, its human nature. Anyway please review and let me know what I should change or if you have any ideas let me know. Also let me know what pairings you guys want in regards to the non-OC characters. The link to explain what their coat looks like is on my profile page.**


End file.
